


Free minute

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Volupture



Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Джим очень хочет увидеть рабочий кабинет Леонарда.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895311
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Free minute

**Author's Note:**

> Четвёртая часть цикла «No excuses, No apologies, No regrets».
> 
> Все персонажи, задействованные в тексте, достигли возраста согласия или совершеннолетия.

Исчезнувший с радаров Винс не вызывал особого беспокойства. Леонард был более чем уверен, что брат умотался в Нью-Йорк и завис там, где его наверняка засосал очередной масштабный и гениальный проект, после которого он будет чувствовать себя как минимум повелителем всего мира.

На работе образовалось непривычное для сезона затишье, и Леонард тайно радовался возможности уединяться с самим собой в своём крошечном, но светлом и уютном кабинете. Подобной привилегией одаривали не всех, остальные довольствовались общими комнатами и прочими ординаторскими помещениями.

Задремав после обеденного перерыва, Леонард оказался разбужен звонком на телефон. Казалось, что обычный проводной телефон уже давно отжил своё, но некоторые индивидуумы продолжали пользоваться этим адским приспособлением, названивая по поводу и без. На этот раз в голосе звучала не очередная обеспокоенная здоровьем чада мамаша, а женщина из приёмного покоя, сообщившая о юном посетителе. В её голосе зазвучала непривычная ласка и даже кокетство — она рассказала о том, что к доктору Маккою пришёл его сын. «Очаровательный мальчик», — услышал он перед тем, как в трубке раздались короткие гудки, она говорила это кому-то другому, не ему. В груди разлилось приятное тепло, и Леонард поспешил покинуть кабинет, чтобы спуститься за Джимом.

— Папочка, — Джим налетел на него сразу же, стоило Маккою вырулить из-за угла. Медсёстры и врачи заулыбались, завидев такую картину, посетители также не скрывали своего любопытства. Джим привстал на цыпочки и крепко обнял его, прижавшись щекой к чужой шее.  
— Какими судьбами, мой мальчик? — Леонард ухватил его за руку и повёл по коридору, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
— Захотелось увидеть тебя, — Джим прижался сбоку, погладил большим пальцем кожу на ладони Маккоя, не забыв заглянуть в глаза: в них плескалось самое безобразное желание, этот взгляд было невозможно спутать ни с каким другим.  
— Ты уверен, что пришёл только увидеть меня? — Леонард сжал руку Джима крепче и втащил его в лифт следом за собой, где никого, к счастью, не оказалось.  
— Я уже увидел тебя, — прошептал Джим, устроив обе ладони у него на плечах, — теперь имею право захотеть чего-нибудь другого.  
— У меня совсем мало времени, Джимми… — Леонард обеспокоенно посмотрел на наручные часы, — через пятнадцать минут обход.  
— Так поздно? — выгнув бровь, подросток смешливо фыркнул. С его настроением творились чудеса, и это не могло не радовать. Две с лишним недели разлуки с его солнечной улыбкой утомили больше, чем работа без выходных.  
— Не мне решать, — Леонард удержал лицо Джима в ладонях и, быстро склонившись, оставил на его губах целомудренный поцелуй.  
— Ты покажешь мне свой кабинет, папочка? — Джим распахнул рот и задышал чаще. — Хочу посмотреть, где ты бываешь, когда звонишь мне в свои перерывы.  
— Хочешь увидеть его? — голос стал ниже и чуть охрипшим; Леонард уже и сам не знал, о чём именно они говорят. — Прямо сейчас?  
— Да, очень хочу.

Когда двери лифта распахнулись, две фигуры стремительно преодолели коридор — во избежание столкновений с прочими людьми. Особое опасение вызывало любопытство медсестёр травматологии, которых можно было кормить любыми сплетнями — они верили всему и разносили каждую из них точно лемминги — бубонную чуму.

Закрыв за ними дверь, Леонард утёр пот со лба и повернулся к Джиму, тот замер возле стола, заваленного рабочими документами — картами его пациентов, справками для разных учреждений, рентгеновскими снимками различных частей тела его маленьких и не очень пациентов.

— Год назад я сидел здесь и объедал тебя на незаконных основаниях, — подал голос Джим.  
— А теперь объедаешь на законных, — Леонард приблизился и опустил одну ладонь ему на шею чуть пониже места, где кончалась линия роста волос.

Вспоминать о тех днях было странно — Джим не любил говорить о детстве и дне, когда он попал сюда, и не особенно-то любил приходить в больницу, куда когда-то попал со целым списком травм. Теперь он смотрел правде в глаза и не отворачивался от произошедшего — именно та встреча свела их вместе.

Джим рассмеялся и резко развернулся, прижался вплотную, повёл носом по шее и подбородку Леонарда.

— Я изменился, — сообщил он.  
— Не сомневаюсь, мой хороший. Думаю, я тоже.  
— Ты так и остался самым лучшим, — Джим улыбнулся искренне и ласково, поцеловал в челюсть и накрыл губы более смелым поцелуем, продлившимся всего несколько секунд. — Ты лучший, папочка.  
— Хотелось бы верить, Джимми.

Проворные мальчишечьи руки пробрались под белый халат и нащупали пряжку ремня.

— Сядешь за стол?

Леонард послушно уселся на своё место и недоумённо глянул на Джима. Тот подмигнул и забрался под стол, устроил руки на обеих коленках, упёрся острым подбородком в одно из бёдер.

— Что ты…

В дверь постучали тогда, когда нижние пуговицы халата были расстёгнуты вместе с пряжкой ремня. Джим замер и захихикал. Он знал, что его не будет видно со стороны вошедшего и активно этим пользовался.

— В-войдите! — крикнул Леонард, мечтая о том, чтобы стук в дверь оказался его галлюцинацией, случившейся из-за стучащей в ушах крови. Но предполагаемая галлюцинация приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь.  
— Доктор Маккой? — Кристина оглядела комнату и, никого не обнаружив, разочарованно моргнула. — Вы один?  
— Как видишь, — Маккой выгнул одну бровь и сжал шариковую ручку, начав наугад подписывать черновики, которые он распечатал для того, чтобы проверить данные. — Какие-то новости?  
— Мистер Грин прибудет через десять минут, — Кристина ещё раз оглядела кабинет, точно он разрастался с каждой секундой на один квадратный фут.  
— Очень хорошо, я буду через пятнадцать.  
— Мистер Маккой… — Кристина нерешительно ступила внутрь.  
— Да, мисс Чэпел?  
— Мне сказали, не то чтобы это моё дело, сэр… что к вам пришёл сын.  
— Он уже… — Леонард крепче сжал ни в чём не повинную канцелярскую принадлежность, потому что пальцы Джима уже хозяйничали в его джинсах, медленно поглаживая член, — он уже ушёл. Попросил денег на билет в кино и убежал сломя голову.  
— Так жаль, — Кристина покачала головой. — Хотела поздороваться с Джимми, я так давно не видела его.  
— В следующий раз отправлю его к тебе, — Маккой раздвинул ноги, дав мальчишке больше места, чем тот тут же воспользовался, скользнув прохладными пальцами свободной руки в ширинку и вынув член наружу. Влажное дыхание обдало головку и закружило вокруг неё. — Чтобы поздоровался.  
— Жду вас в кабинете заведующей, как закончите все свои… дела.

Кристина смущённо улыбнулась и скрылась за дверью, не забыв прикрыть её за собой. Леонард наверняка пошёл красноватыми пятнами, иначе почему бы ей так смущаться? Должно быть, она подумала, что он вёл интимный разговор по телефону, потому что Маккой, не зная, как не провалиться сквозь пять этажей, то и дело поглядывал на мобильник и время, мелькавшее на его экране.

— Джимми, — Леонард заглянул под стол и опустил руки ему на голову, взъерошил светлые волосы. — Мой мальчик…

Джим облизал губы, посмотрел ему в глаза и устроил, помогая себе рукой, головку члена у себя на языке, первая тягучая капля размазалась по его поверхности.

— Папочка, — отозвался Джим, оставляя осторожный поцелуй в живот Маккоя. Он шумно дышал, шелестел их одеждой, елозил коленями и носками кроссовок по полу. — Я так скучал.  
— И я скучал, Джимми… ты не представляешь, как сильно. Скучал по тебе.  
— Расскажешь мне? — мальчишка вновь взял в рот только головку, принялся её посасывать с прикрытыми глазами.

Леонард понизил голос до шёпота, устроил руку у него на шее, помогая взять нужный темп. Джим взял в рот чуть больше и заскользил назад.

— Скучал по твоему рту, — начал Маккой, сходя с ума от желания то ли задать бешеный темп, то ли вытащить своего мальчика наверх и зацеловать его влажные припухшие губы, — тому, что умеешь только ты. Ты такой талантливый, самый лучший, самый красивый…

Потерявшись в бессвязном бормотании, Леонард не сразу заметил, что одна из ладоней Джима исчезла и зашелестела чем-то снизу. Звук разъехавшейся молнии на джинсах подростка напомнил ему о том, что времени у них в обрез. Джим решил позаботиться о себе сам, не отрываясь от основного занятия.

— Я так скучаю по твоему телу, мой маленький… — Леонард подался вперёд, и Джим с радостью захватил весь член в рот, расслабив горло. Он значительно преуспел в этом деле, но его хватило ненадолго — он выпустил член с влажным звуком и тихо выдохнул скопившийся в лёгких воздух.  
— Приходи с работы пораньше, папочка, — зашептал Джим в ответ, не забывая погружать член в рот и выпускать его, чтобы продолжать: — Я буду ждать тебя. Буду готов для тебя. Только для тебя.

Вновь погрузив член в рот, Джим принял все до единой капли и напоследок облизал ставшую чувствительной головку.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Маккой покорно принимал заботу о себе, не в силах пошевелиться. Оглушительный оргазм вынул из его тела все кости, скрутив удовольствием оставшиеся мышцы.

Внимательно вслушиваясь в тишину, Леонард уловил влажный звук, с каким могла скользить мальчишечья ладошка по его же члену, а за ним — жалобный всхлип.

Выбравшийся из-под стола Джим выглядел безобразно довольным: растрепавшиеся волосы, припухшие и покрасневшие губы, собравшаяся на животе толстовка. Над левой ключицей виднелась свежая царапина от чужих ногтей. Леонард укорил себя за неосторожность, но следующее движение Джима уверило его в том, что эта отметка желанна. Он огладил её кончиками пальцев, прикусив губу, и с видимым сожалением спрятал за воротом толстовки.

— Как жаль, что эта дверь не запирается изнутри, — сказал Джим с улыбкой.  
— Вообще-то запирается, — Леонард не сдержал ответного смешка.  
— Значит я ещё приду к тебе на работу. Ведь я очень люблю кино, папочка. Хочу ходить в кино каждую неделю, но перед этим забегать к тебе на работу и просить двадцадку на билет…

Прижав Джима к себе, Леонард поцеловал его в макушку и растрепал ему волосы.

— Не злоупотребляй возможностями, мой мальчик.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Сейчас я выйду из кабинета и пойду налево — в кабинет заведующей. Ты подождёшь здесь ещё немного и после уйдёшь, свернув направо — в конце коридора тебя будет ждать лестница.

Понятливо кивнув, подросток обнял его напоследок и прошептал одними губами: «Я буду ждать».


End file.
